1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature control device which can control temperature wirelessly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an electric power transmission technique and an individual identification technique utilizing wireless communication using radio waves, electromagnetic waves, or the like has attracted attention. An individual identification technique has been used for a wireless tag referred to as an RFID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF tag, an electronic tag, or the like. An electric power transmission technique has been used for charging some home electronic appliances. For example, products such as an electric toothbrush and an electric shaver have been put on the market.
In addition, a technique in which wireless communication and a high-frequency heating apparatus provided with a high-frequency device, such as a microwave, are combined has been considered. A high-frequency heating apparatus has been widespread in homes and it heats food using high frequency radio waves. This technique is as follows: information on food is read by wireless communication in a high-frequency heating apparatus and the high-frequency heating apparatus is controlled based on the read information.
In Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-166522), a method is proposed in which radio waves generated from a high-frequency heating apparatus is converted into electric power and current is supplied to electric components. In Patent Document 2 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-138331) and Patent Document 3 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-242629), a method is proposed in which a temperature sensor is mounted on a container of food or food itself and temperature information is wirelessly exchanged with a high-frequency heating apparatus, so that the temperature of the food is controlled by the high-frequency heating apparatus.